Cause and Effect
by MissCarrera
Summary: You don't just wake up evil, it has to be evoked. So, what was it that lit Professor Z's fuse? -One shot-


Thanks for all the great feedback and suggestions on my last one-shot everybody! I decided to go with Professor Z this time, when he was in his early twenties. This one practically wrote itself, I swear! And I'd like to dedicate this to two wonderful fans: **Kinneyinmyheartforever** and **Christina Rose Hicks**. You are both great reviewers and supporters of my work, so thank you! You each suggested Z, so I hope you'll like this!

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>__**AUSE AND EFFECT**_

"Arthur Zündapp?" boomed an authoritative voice.

The petite, turquoise vehicle crept slowly into the imposing office. "Y-yes, sir," he called out as he moved deeper into the room.

"Come, park yourself where I can see you," replied a rather chiseled-looking, almond brown Ascari.

"Uh, OK," stuttered the young male. He wiggled his hood in attempt to raise his monocle. He peered up at the desk but was unable to see the headmaster. Inching forward, he activated a portion of the shiny floor which lifted him to a level height with the desk.

Mr. Powell sat directly across from him with narrowed blue eyes. He rested comfortably on a red velvet platform on the other side of the large piece of furniture. He surveyed the applicant for another second, then sighed and dragged a file folder across the desk with his tire.

"Arthur," he tried to smile, "Let's discuss your portfolio."

"Oh, yes, sir! I think you'll find that I am very qualified for a postion here at C.H.R.O.M.E.," he nodded eagerly.

"M-hmmm," the older car mumbled with disinterest and continued on, "I see you are quite advanced in the scientific area."

"Yes! I have dedicated many hours of my time to master my knowledge in the subject," Arthur babbled on.

"Yes…now, would you mind telling me about this…camera you have altered?" Mr. Powell queried with a hint of skeptism.

Arthur gave a prideful smile. This would be his ticket in for sure! "Well, I've actually brought a model with me if-."

"Do just explain it, please," the headmaster interjected.

"Ah, yes, OK. You see, what I've created is an electromagnetic pulse that has enough strength to make all degrees of explosions, combined with the right reactant of course. What I've discovered is that the pulse can easily be emitted from technology such as a TV camera. By rearranging the parts I was able to-."

"A TV camera?" he was interrupted by the Ascari a second time.

"Yes, my research shows that the pulse is best projected from common television cameras. The components of it-."

"Look, Arthur, I'm sorry. I'm afraid this is not a suitable piece of equipment for our company. It simply has no use," Mr. Powell said plainly.

All gumption and hope drained from the intellectual car's expression. This was his one big shot, and it was slipping from his tires faster than he could save it.

"Now," Mr. Powell began, "There is an alternate position I'd be willing to offer you."

It was the smallest knock of opportunity, but he took it. "Oh! I'd be quite interested!"

The blue eyes studied him hesitantly. "What do you know about holographics? I'm looking for an engineer in the field. It is something we are highly impressed by here at C.H.R.O.M.E., something we'd like to implant with future spies."

His mind ran blank until he was forced to admit the truth, "Holographics…are not something in my capabilities, sir. But I'm sure with some training I-."

"Unfortunately that is all I can give you at this time. We need these advances in science and technology _now_. Your services will not be required with C.H.R.O.M.E. If you'll exit to my left then one of our students will gladly escort you off the property," Mr. Powell nodded, "Good afternoon, Mr. Zündapp."

The lift in the floor lowered back to level gorund. As it sunk, so did Arthur's heart. His dreams were lost and his confidence crushed in the solid rejection. Without another word, he made his way in the direction Mr. Powell had requested.

Outside the doors he found a blue-grey Aston Martin sitting attentively. The car looked as young as him, and was obviously expecting his dismissal from the office.

"Mr. Zündapp?" he asked in a classic British accent.

"Yes," Arthur sighed under his breath.

"Right this way, please," replied the other car. He led the way down a series of halls towards the exit of the complex building.

"I'm sorry you weren't accepted," the Aston tried to comfort him.

"Oh, shut up," he barked with irritation," They took _you _in, you don't give a flying tire that I didn't make it."

"Well, I-."

"You think you'll get anywhere?" Arthur cut him off in fury, "I'll tell you what! You're nothing more than me! They've got you working as a bloody doorboy! You'll never amount to anything in this stupid company!"

They both stopped, holding glares with each other. One was an inferno of anger, the other an iced stare of insult.

The Aston Martin motioned to the glass door they had approached and said cooly, "The door, Mr. Zündapp."

He shoved past his chauffer and knew he would abominate this day, this company and this Aston Martin for the rest of his life.

The doors swung closed behind him, but not before he heard the British voice chuckle, "Bitter little chap…"

_THE END_

* * *

><p>A fair bit shorter than my other one-shots, but it was a fun scenario to write. I just had to throw Finn in there, always stealing the show! I also thought it would be cool to develop a past relationship between the two, they seem to be familiar with each other enough in Cars 2. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this little piece, and my next actual story will be revealed on February 4th. It is under high secretive security right now, so you'll just have to wait and see what it is! Reviews would be very loved an appreciated, thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
